Opposites Tend to Attract
by molly1925
Summary: Life for Lydia is never easy. Even without her three adopted Ishvalan children, her growing love for the criminal Scar is difficult, considering Lydia is the ex-girlfriend of the alchemist Kimbley. She can only hope that everything won't go to disaster as she willingly follows the vengeful Ishvalan on his journey though Amestris. That is, if Kimbley doesn't find and kill her first.
1. Lydia

**I know this is a interesting idea, whether it is good or bad. I honestly think it is good. I decided to type this because one day I got the idea in my head, and was very interested in it. I bet the biggest question is how Kimbley and Scar end up being involved wit the same girl. Well, you'll have to see for yourself, later. This might start out slowly, but it will probably speed up when it gets to the Anime. Just a note, I will get Kimbly out of prison a lot sooner for my purposes.  
**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, ether version. Because if I had owned the first (This is based on the second) I would not have them do what they did, especially in the movie.**

* * *

Lydia stared out her bedroom window absentmindedly as the though about her sweetheart. He had left to fight in the Ishvalan Civil War a while ago. Solf had grinned at her as he stuck his head out the train and waved.

Lydia smiled, Solf had been particularly pleased when he had been named the Crimson Alchemist at eighteen a year ago. Lydia, she wasn't sure how she had caught Solf's eye, but she was glad that she did. The charming alchemist had always maintained some sort of an interest in her.

A small movement near the barn caught her eye, and Lydia noticed a person slip inside. She frowned, and grabbed the rake form by the door as she walked inside of the barn.

Lydia looked around, the barn looked untouched, but she was certain she had seen someone go inside of the the barn. After a minute, she called out, "Hello, is someone in here." She paused before she added, "You don't have to hide. I won't hurt you if you don't try to hurt me."

For a second, nothing happened, then a Ishvalan woman stood up slowly in an empty stable. The woman opened her mouth and asked, "Are you still not going to attack?" Once she had gotten over her surprise, Lydia leaned against the rake as she said, "I don't see a reason to."

The Ishvalan woman woman hesitated before she said, "But what about the war? I though all Amestrians hated Ishvalans." Lydia's mouth twitched as she said, "That's the good thing about living in a western backwater town like Turil, we generally don't pay much attention to whats happening in the world outside our homes, wars included."

Lydia smiled as she said, "Why don't you come inside my house for a bit. You look like you need some rest." The woman smiled lightly as she said, "Thank you, but are you sure you want u- me in you house?"

Lydia shrugged and the woman stepped out off the stall. Lydia raised her eyebrow when she noticed the woman's large pregnant belly. She calmly said, "It won't good for your kid if you stay out here when it gets cold." The woman blushed and said, " I suppose your right. My name is Clare." Lydia smiled and said, "Mine's Lydia."

Lydia paused before she said, "And the others in your group?" Clare looked almost surprised before Lydia said, "You started to say 'us' before you interrupted yourself."

Clare shook her head before she said, "Sorry, I just didn't want my family to be threatened if you were a dangerous." Lydia nodded as she said, "That sounds reasonable." Clare gestured to someone who was still hidden in the stall as she said, "It's alright little ones, you can come out now."

There was the sound of shuffling footsteps, and two young children stepped out. The younger was a girl, and the older was a boy. Clare gently touched the girls shoulder who looked at Lydia from behind her mothers leg as she said, "This is my daughter Elsie, she is three." she reached over and placed her other hand on the boy who squirmed slightly and frowned at Lydia as she said, "And this is my son Aaron, he is ten. Their fathers name is Clyde, but he ... died a short time ago."

Elsie tugged at Clare's hand as she said, "Mom, I'm hungry." Clare smiled sadly at her daughter and said , "I know little one, we all are." Lydia paused as she remembered having baked some thing earlier. She looked at Elsie's sad face as she said, "Well, I have something. I made a meat-pie earlier, but honesty, I don't need it."

Clare blushed, and said, "Thank you, but I don't want to take something you need." Lydia shook her head as she said, "I honesty don't need it. It's just something I made spontaneously to see if I could." The statement had been true, there had been a lot of heaths cattle born earlier, and they had gotten a fantastic price when they had sold them. so for they time being, Lydia and her mom could afford to give food to others.

Clair nodded and gestured to her kids to follow Lydia inside the small gray house.

Lydia took them into the kitchen and Clare, Elsie, and Aaron sat down on the plain, wooden chairs. Lydia served all three of them a piece of the pie, before she sat down at an empty seat. Clare hesitated, and Lydia smiled as she said, "It's not poisoned you know. You can eat it." Clare hesitated again, and Lydia grabbed a fork and said, "See, I'll show you."

Lydia reached over and ate the tip of Clare's pie. She noted with satisfaction that the pie tasted quite good. Clare hesitated and watched Lydia for a minute, then took a bit of the pie. After a minute she motioned for her kids to do the same. Lydia smiled as she watched the three people eat silently.

She looked at Clare as she asked, "When is the baby due?" Clare set down the fork for a moment and said, "The baby will be born in a week." Lydia nodded and smiled before she looked out the kitchen window, and down the wining path that went up the hill their house rested on.

After a minute, Lydia noticed her mother, Isabell approach the bottom of the hill with two people behind her. Lydia tuned back to the three Ishvalan people and said, "I'm sorry, I should go tell my mother you are here so she doesn't get upset. Clare nodded, and Lydia left the house and ran down the hill quickly. She smiled at her mother when she reached the bottom of the hill.

Isabell smiled back and gestured to the two men with her as she said, "Lydia, these two soldiers will be staying with us until they can go to their families again." Lydia smiled politely until one of the two said, "I'd be glad to stay anywhere that doesn't have an Ishvalan. I've seen enough of those people to last a life-time."

Lydia's smile stared to fade briefly as she thought about the three Ishvalans sitting in the kitchen. She was especially worried about what would happen to the two children if they were found. Lydia didn't want to take a change that the little kids would be hurt.

Lydia turned to Isabel and said, "I'll go get the house ready a bit, I left a few things lying around." the statement was a lie of course. Lydia had cleaned early so she would have something to do. Sitting around with nothing to do was boring.

Isabel nodded, and Lydia managed to smile at her before she ran back up the road and into the house. Clare smiled at Lydia until she noticed the girls panicked expression.

Lydia spoke quickly as she said, "You'll have to hide in my room for a while. My mom decided to let some soldiers stay at our house and they are on their way now. They have already made it clear that they don't like Ishvalans."

Clare nodded and gestured for Elsie and Aaron to come, as Lydia lead them to her bedroom and hid them carefully. Looking inside, she was glad she couldn't see the Aaron hidden under her bed. Or Elsie in the trunk beside the bed that she had propped up slightly for air. She also couldn't see Clare who was hidden in her wardrobe.

Lydia hurried out, and pretended to be fixing the pillows on the couch as Isabel and the soldiers stepped inside. She smiled at them to hide her axiety, and hoped they wouldn't realize she was hiding something.

Isabel laughed as she said to one of the soldiers, "See the room is perfectly clean, Lidy probably only thought she had forgotten something. The shorted soldier nodded and said, "It's a nice place ma'am. Isabell smiled as she said, "You boys are probably hungry, how about I serve you something to eat." The taller man nodded and said, "We'd definitely like that ma'am.

Lydia paused for some reason she felt like she had forgotten something important. When she walked into the kitchen she found out immediately. Isabel turned to Lydia and asked, "Why is there a partly eaten meat pie on the table?" Lydia paused before she managed to say, "A group of three traveling musicians passed by and offered to play on exchange for a bit of food."

Lydia felt guilty about how smoothly the lie had rolled off of her tongue, but she couldn't tell the truth right now. Isabel nodded and said, "I hope they played well enough for it to be worth it." Isabel smiled and said, "Well, at least you don't have to cook something now." Lydia nodded as she got out the plates and set the table. She hope that she could find a way to get the three Ishvalans some where out of her house and somewhere safe.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I think that when pretty good. It'll be a few more chapters before we meet Kimbley. Also, I want to say that Scar will look like the Scar from the 2003 anime but it will take place in the brotherhood version. Because I prefer Scars brotherhood story-line, but the 2003's if you think my description of Kimbley seems at least a little ooc, just keep in my that I might have reason for having him act like that. You will just have to see that reason later.  
**

**Please review, and be nice with your reviews! **

**I've had this story stuck in my head for months so I intend to finish it. But I will work on some other stories first. I just had to get this posted now, because I felt compelled to.**


	2. Hiding

**Thanks to the two people who pointed out my typo in the title where I typed tent instead of tend. On that topic, if you ever see me type 'ans' where the word 'and' fits, that is a typo I have a embarrassing tendency to make. Generally I see it, but just a warning.**

* * *

Lydia laid in bed silently, she could practically hear her heart roaring in her ears. Where the soldiers asleep? Pretending? Were they really snoring that loudly, or were they pretending? Could someone even pretend to snore? Lydia could have slapped herself, pretending to snore, where did such a silly idea come from?

She slowly slid out of her bed, having spend years sneaking into the barn to meet Solf, she had developed the ability to move around soundlessly. Her mother had always said that it was bad for a girl her age to be in a romantic relationship.

Walking over to the Wardorbe, she opened it and gestured Clare out. The lady smiled, and hurried to where Aaron still hid under the bed, and gestured for him to stand up. Clare then moved to the trunk and opened it to see a sleeping Elsie inside. Clare smiled lightly, and shook the little girl so that she woke up.

Clare whispered to Elsie, "We have to go now, little one." Elsie whimpered and said, "But I'm to sleepy to walk." Clare sighed as she said, "I know little one. But you have to." Elsie looked up Her red eyes threatened to cry. Lydia sighed and picked up the girl as she whispered, "We don't have time to stay here, we need to go now."

Clare nodded, and followed Lydia through the house with Aaron trailing behind her. As they slipped out, Lydia looked into the guest bedroom as she passed it. Both the soldiers were asleep, thankfully. But seeing them lying there made her anxious. They couldn't get caught, the consequences would be far to high.

Once they were outside, Lydia relaxed, but only slightly. There was still the chance they could get caught. With this knowlage, she hurried as quickly as she could to the one special place. ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the large shed. Lydia pulled out the key, and unlocked the door so they could get in. The shed was hidden from the sight of Lydia's house as it was on another side of the hill.

The inside had an old couch, a couple of chairs, a table, a few cabinets, a sink, a massive quantity of blankets, and a bucket that took the place of an outhouse. Clare looked around and asked, "What is this place?"

Lydia looked around as she said, "It's a favorite hiding spot for my ... friend, Solf. He showed it to me shortly after his parents died in a particularly explosive fire." Clare nodded, and smiled as she put her children to sleep. As she looked at the children, she coughed lightly. Shaking her head lightly, she turned to Lydia and whispered, "Thank you."

Lydia nodded before she whispered back, "I have to go back home, but I'll try to bring you some food soon. Clare nodded, and Lydia exited the the sled and walked back home. She closed the door carefully and started to turn away when she was surprised by a male voice that said, "Now isn't it a bit late for a walk miss?"

Lydia could feel her heart rate speed up as she turned to see the shorter soldier looking at her. For a minute she panicked, until she managed to say, "I ... was seeing my boyfriend." She lied smoothly, "My mom doesn't approve of me dating so we have to meet in secret."

The man raised an eyebrow as he said, "You don't look that young to me." Lydia looked down as she said, "Thats why I'm so frustrated, I'm seventeen, not seven." The man chuckled as he said, "So I see. Don't worry, I won't tell her." Lydia smiled as she whispered good night and slipped into her room.

After she closed the door, she sat down at her vanity, and looked at herself in the old mirror. Lydia had gotten it from her father before he had decided the small town lifestyle was too dull.

The girl with shoulder length blonde platinum hair, and pale silver-blue eyes and light skin didn't look like a person who would lie. In fact, the soldiers had probably seen her as too Amestrian due to her appearance to even think that she could possibly helping the 'enemy'. The thought of being judged like that frustrated Lydia. She was angered by the thought of people thinking she was a 'normal' Amestrian just from her appearance.

Lydia stood slowly, and made her way to her bed where she slipped in between her frustratingly pick sheets and tried to sleep despite everything that had happened that day.

* * *

**First of all, thank you to the people who review so quickly. This is the first time I got this many review this fast. In fact I felt so good, I might get stated on the next chapter right now. **

**I wanted to give Lydia a pet peeve, something that she really can't stand. After all, Ed hates short comments, Olivier hates feminine things, Al doesn't like being compared to Ed, and Hohenhiem clearly didn't like having the the idiot in the flask (My words) insult his intelligence. So Lydia hates it when people think she is a 'normal' Amestrian citizen based on her appearance.**

**Also what did you think of the 'particularly explosive fire' that took Kimbley's parents?**

**Anyway, please keep reviewing, I loved those reviews.**


	3. Endings

**Here is the next chapter, and good job Cap'nHoozits and JaylatheCerealKiller, for understanding the explosive reference. Both of you get a virtual meat pie for saying so in a review.**

**I do not own FMA, either version. **

* * *

Lydia walked calmly to the hidden shed, or as Elsie called it, the super secret hidey-hole. Lydia couldn't help but laugh at the little girls antics. She had come to love both Elsie's lightheartedness, and Aaron's more serious demeanor. She had also come to admire Clare for her ability to take care of her kids despite being weak from giving birth the day before.

She smiled as she slipped into the shed. Elsie smiled as she hopped up, and hugged Lydia's legs making her laugh. She walked to Clare who smiled tiredly and said to Elsie, "Go play with your brother." Elsie nodded, and scurried away.

Clare turned to Lydia and said, "Your going to have to take care of them." Lydia stared before she said, "But I'm just a seventeen year old girl, don't know how to be a mom!" Clare chuckled as she said, "Neither did I. But I'm too sick, and weak to survive for long. I will help you as best as I can, but eventually you will have to take care of them."

Lydia was silent, she was the only other adult the children had. If she didn't take care of them, what would happen" finally she whispered, "Okay, what do I need to do."

...

Lydia smiled as she watched Edgar drink hungrily. It had taken weeks before her body had finally started producing enough milk to feed the baby. Lydia smiled sadly at Clare who was quite weak now. Clare had only gotten more sick over time, and ha been unable to leave the couch for days. She smiled at Lydia, an she whispered, "Your ready now."

Lydia looked at her as she whispered, "I don't feel ready." Clare laughed as she said, "Can you get the children?" Lydia walked over to the other side of the room and said, "Elsia, Aaron, you mother wants to talk to you." They got up and walked quietly to their mother. Clare smiled at the children as she whispered, "Be good for Lydia, she's going to be your mother now. Goodbye, little ones."

Clare lay still, silent. Lydia heard that people looked like they were sleeping when they died, but Clare just looked empty. Like the kind spirit in her had left her body behind.

Elsia looked at her mother, and cried. Lydia knelt down, and hugged the little girl, tears slipped out of her eyes eyes as well. She turned toward Aaron, who was frowning and trying not to cry as he said, "But I want you mom, not her. I don't want her to replace you. I don't want her to try to take your place."

Lydia placed her hand on Aaron's shoulder and he tried to shrug it off. Lydia sighed and said, "I don't want to take your mothers place, ever. I don't want her to be forgotten." Aaron frowned up at her as he said, "But Edgar won't remember, he's just a baby!" Lydia smiled sadly as she said, "Then we'll tell him about her. That way he'll know about her." Aaron hesitated, and muttered, "Okay, I guess."

Lydia smiled weekly, then realized they couldn't stay there. She would have to stay with the kids almost constantly now. There would be no way for her mom to not notice. Lydia sat weakly in the chair, she would either have to tel her mother and hope she accepted the truth, or she would have to leave. She stood and whispered, "There's something I need to do."

Both of the children nodded, and Lydia handed Edgar to Aaron before she slipped outside. She breathed deeply, and walked to her house. When she got halfway there, she ran into her mother. Isabel looked mad, and she said, "Where do you keep sneaking off to? You can't keep secrets whie in my house."

Lydia hesitated before she said, I was checking on the Ishvalans I've been helping." Lydia felt relieved to tell the truth finally after all this time. Isabel looked stunned, then said, "We're going to turn them in. Now" Lydia sighed as she said, "I can't do that they need my help. Can't they stay with us mother? They're good people, they're not like the rumors we've heard."

Isabel scoffed and said, "They can't stay. Now either you go will them, or you turn them in. I'll give you some time to decide, just make the right choice." Isabel walked away, leaving Lydia alone.

Lydia stared after her mother before she walked back to the shed. As she looked at the children, she caught herself as she nearly told them to pack their things when they had nothing to pack in the first place. Lydia closed her eyes and breathed deeply before she opened them again feeling determined.

Lydia walked to Clare, and covered her body with the blankets before gabbing another three to put in a bag that Clare had brought with her. Slowly, she turned to Aaron and Elsie, and picked up Edgar as she said, "We have to go." Elsie looked Lydia, and grabbed hold of her plain blue gingham dress that she wore over a plain white button own shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Lydia walked slowly towards her house, she had to set something before she left. She saw her mom inside the barn, and walked inside her house. Looking around the homely place hurt Lydia. Shaking of the odd feeling of homesickness, she took the children into her room again. As she opened her wardrobe, Lydia fought a feeling of sadness as she remembered how Clare had hidden in there. Pushing the emotion back, Lydia pulled out a long grey coat.

After she closed he door to the wardrobe, she opened the chest at the end of her bed and pulled out two things. The first was a little girls coat that her father had insisted that she keep for when she had a daughter someday. The second was a coat that a fourteen year old Solf had given to her when she had gotten cold not all that unexpectedly that day. Lydia was embarrassed to say that after Solf had left, she would pull out the coat and hold it so that she would remember the simpler times before Solf left for war.

Lydia turned and handed the coats to Elsie and Aaron which were unsurprisingly too big. Lydia told herself that was a good thing, because they could continue to use them for some time. She grabbed her bag, with her money, and found an old baby carrier that she attached to herself so that Edgar's face would be hidden.

Eventually, she had no reason to stay, so she got Elsie and Aaron and walked outside the house. Lydia looked at her mother who frowned as she said, "Are you going to be reasonable? Because if you continue this madness, you will be dead to me. Do you understand me?" Lydia looked at Isabel as she said, "Yes, I understand." Isabel raised an eyebrow and Lydia whispered," Goodbye, mother."

Isabel looked stunned, then frowned as she said, "If you're leaving, then get off of my land, you ungrateful brat." Lydia nodded as she walked away holding Elsie's hand tightly in her own. They walked silently until Lydia could no longer see either her home, or Turil. Then Lydia paused, like most small town girls, she had never left her home before. She never had to.

Lydia started walking again, but much to her disappointment, tears were now slipping down her face. Lydia didn't want to cry, but the tears kept on falling. having lost the last bit of her family as well as a surprising friend was painful. Lydia could feel Elsie wrap her arms around her waist, and realized that she was kneeling.

Elsie looked at her sadly and said, "It's okay mommy, we're gonna love you." Lydia smiled at the girl, and swallowed her tears before she whipped her eyes and stood slowly. She grabbed Elsie's hand and wordlessly promised herself that she would be strong for her children. Lydia was their mother now, she didn't have time to be crying over things that couldn't be helped.

Slowly, she changed the direction the were going in so they headed for a small town that was a few hours away. She would get supplies there, and decided what to do next.

* * *

**The part where Lydia leaves changed a bit from the way I thought it would go. Previously I was goint to have Lydia admit to lying to her mom. I'm not sure if I should ad that or not. It wouldn't change much, but if you guys think it would be better with it, i could add it.**

**Okay, I don't know when I'll put up the next chapter. It could be soon, but it might be a while. Anyway, please keep giving review, I'm loving the ones I'm getting. **

**Next chapter, get ready for a time skip to Kimbley. Well, I am pretty sure that I will manage to get him in there somehow. At least at the end.**


	4. Finding

**Recently, I have been tempted to write this chapter. So, I finally did.**

**I do not own Fma (If I did ****Conqueror of Shamballa would never have been made. The way I see it is with the series, whey drove over it with a semi with the move they just dropped a nuke on the whole plot and destroyed it.)  
**

* * *

Lydia watched with approval as Elsie wrote words on the broken slate with a piece of chalk. When Elsie had turned five a little over a year ago, Lydia had started to teach her how to read and write. She had already been working with Aaron for the last three years to make sure that he was educated as well. Being an intellectual man, Lydia's father had insisted that she had been taught well. And that was something that Lydia wanted for her children as well.

She smiled until she felt a small hand tug and the hem and turned to see thee year old Edgar standing behind her with as he looked miserable. Lydia knelt down on pressed her hand to his forehead and frowned. He was still as hot as earlier. She looked at the boy as she said, "Edgar, you need to say in bed and rest so you can get better."

Edgar hesitated, then nodded reluctantly as Lydia stood and reluctantly left the camp. Lydia walked quickly toward to town. besides the fact that she Edgar needed the medicine, Lydia didn't like leaving her children alone without her. She had always been concerned that someone would come across them and hurt them in some way. It was for that reason why she had waited so long to get the medicine.

Lydia walked quietly around Central as she made her way to the reason for being in Central was that she had been able to get work there temporarily as a cook. The pay was good for once, but Lydia still didn't want to stay for long. Money was never an incentive to stay someplace. Lydia smiled weakly, it was hard to survive with the little money she earned when she worked odd jobs, but sh was happier than when she was the daughter of a mostly well of landowner. It was an odd coincidence that the money most thought would bring her happiness, had left her bored instead.

The door rung as Lydia stepped into the small shop. She looked around, and picked up only the things that her family needed. She carefully picked out food, and a small blanket. She hesitated besides soap, but left it behind as the blanket was more useful. Again, she hesitated beside the little boys jackets, but she couldn't afford one no matter how much Edgar needed one. Finally she got the medicine and was thankful that she had precisely the right amount of money to buy everything.

The man behind the counter smirked at her as he looked at what she had and said, "That will be thirty seven cenz." Lydia balked as she said, "But the price should be six and a half cenz less!" the man shrugged and said, "That's inflation for you. Now if you were to consider my offer, I might be able to cut the fee in half."

Lydia shuddered at the lecherous look he directed toward her. The man, Thomas she believed, was merely one of the men who had tried to manipulate her in such a way. Lydia swallowed and wished again that she hadn't been granted such a womanly figure. She looked at her supplies, the were desperately low on food, their blankets were worn out, and Edgar needed that medicine. But Lydia was unwilling to let a man use her body.

the man sighed and picked up the medicine as he said, "You'll be able to pay if you get rid of this." Lydia tried to grab the medicine as she said, "I can't get rd of that, I need it! Please, I'll give up the blanket but not the medicine!" The shopkeeper shook his head as he said, "That's life, some times you have to do without. However my offer still stands if you are willing to provide. I'll even throw this in for no charge."

Lydia watched the man walk off before she muttered absentmindedly, "I can't give in to his desires like this. But my son! He needs the medicine! But how could I teach my children to defend themselves if I give in. But then my son might not even survive to learn that if I don't" Lydia stood silently as the shopkeeper came back.

As Lydia opened her mouth to give in, and hand on her shoulder silenced her. She turned around and blanched when she was a uniformed man behind her. The man who had a short, and scruffy beard along with slicked back hair looked at the man behind the counter and said, "So you're the shopkeeper who has been manipulating young women into giving favors for what they need." The man ran out from behind the counter and out a door in the back.

The man watched and said, "He won't get far, I have two men at the back door already." He turned to Lydia and said, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. I've been trying to find this guy for a while now, but he was hard to locate. I'm sorry for what he tried to do."

Lydia nodded, and started to leave but Hughes put out his hand and said, "You should take those things and the medicine with you. As a parent I understand how important it is to take care of your children." Lydia nodded and put the things in the bag before she left. She smiled lightly, she should have known that not all soldiers were bad.

Lydia paused for a minute as she passed by a car. She listened for a moment, certain that she had heard some familiar voice. She looked about until a familiar form caught her eye. Looking back to the spot, she saw a man in a white suit. When the man turned, Lydia's breath caught and her heart sped up. she blinked in surprise and called out, "Solf?

The man turned to look at her and she smiled at the man who grinned and waved back. Lydia laughed as she ran over, she had found him.

* * *

**I got Kimbley in the story. I also got Hues in the story because he is awesome and I wanted him in here. We'll actually talk to him next time rather than just see him. Please review.**


	5. Changes

**Sorry about making you wait for this. I just got stuck on this chapter. I could not figure out how to have Kimblee talk at first! it was so annoying, I would stare at the screen for long perios of time and either get nothing down or get rid of it. Thankfully, I was eventually inspired.**

**I do not own FMA (And no amount of wishing on shooting stars will change that *sigh*)**

* * *

Lydia smiled as she looked up at Solf who said, "Lydia Addams, What a pleasant Surprise!" I thought you would be in Turil with your mother." Lydia shook her head as she said, "I decided that I wanted to travel, see more of Amestris." the lie slid smoothly out of her lips, much to her surprise. Why was she lying to Solf, she could trust him.

Solf chuckled lightly as he said, "Well, you always did like exploring the area around Turil as a kid, so that makes sense." Lydia smiled at the memory of them running around the in hills that surrounded Turil. She had claimed one day that would somehow make it north where she would 'fight really big bears'. The mere idea seemed laughable now, but it was still a plesant memory.

Solf gestured to the bag and said, "You went shopping?" Lydia glanced at the bag and said,"It just some food, a blanker, and medicine for a friend." Solf nodded briefly before he said, "I don't have anything to do later so was wondering if we could have dinner latter."

Lydia blinked briefly, so far she and Solf gone on more than a couple of secret picnics. The idea of an actual open courtship was new to her. Solf studied her face carefully before he asked, "Am I asking too soon? We can still wait for bit if you want." Lydia shook her head as she said, "No, I want to go dinner with you, but I didn't expect that you would ask right away."

Solf nodded and asked, "How about to the Xingese restaurant two blocks away from here? I have been told that the fish there is excellent." Lydia laughed as she said, "Of course I'd like to go, you know that have always been interested in exotic food!" Solf nodded and said, "We could meet there in two and a half hours if you want." Lydia smiled and nodded as she replied, "I'll see you there."

Lydia hurried away back towards the camp. As happy was she was that she was going to have dinned with Solf, there was the fact that she had lied to him, several times. Lydia frowned lightly, why didn't she trust him with the knowledge that she was the mother of three Ishvalan children? It could possibly improve their lives greatly. But there was the fact that Solf did play a part in the Ishvalan war, and neither her children or Solf were guaranteed to have favorable reaction to each other.

Lydia smiled as the camp cam into sight. Elsie waved and as Lydia held out the medicine she had bought. Lydia woke Edgar, and gave him the medicine. After a minute, she stood and said, "Elsie, Arron, I need you to come over here." The two kids walked over and Lydia bread out slowly as the feeling of nervousness washed over her. What would she tell them about Solf? Perhaps she shouldn't have accepted the invitation to dinner.

Lydia smiled as she said, "I met a ... close friend today in central. His name is Solf Solf, and we grew up together in Turil." Elsie smiled as she leaned in and asked, "Is he nice? Is he pretty? Do you like him?" Lydia laughed as she said, "Yes he is nice, and he is handsome not pretty. And yes, I like Solf." She paused before she said, "He asked me to go to dinner with him and ... I said yes."

Elsie giggled lightly and clapped her hands as she half sang, "Mommys on a date." Aaron shrugged as I said, "I guess thats okay." Edgar merely smiled and hugged Lydia. Lydia smiled as she said, "I'm glad that you are happy with this." Elsie looked up and asked "Why won't we be happy? You can smile together, giggle together, have pretty babes together."

Lydia blushed as she chocked out, "Elsie, Mommy and Solf are not read to have babies together. At least, not for a really long time, years at least." Elsie nodded slightly and Lydia stood as she said, "We'll work a bit more with writing, and then I'll get ready and go. While I'm away, Aaron will be in charge, and all three of you will got to bed on time, so you cannot stay up."

Lydia brushed her fingers through Edgar's soft white hair before she tucked the new blanket around him. After a minute, she lead Elsie outside and sat next to her.

* * *

Lydia looked around for Solf outside the restaurant. She had made herself look as presentable as she could. But her lack of money hobbled her attempts as she had only one dress. Lydia smiled when she noticed Solf across the street. She waved to Solf who approached her quickly and gestured to the restaurant as he said, "Shall we?"

They walked inside and ordered their food from a menu. Lydia felt slightly nervous, she had only been to nice restaurants on fancy occasions and always in a nice fancy dress. But she wasn't in a fancy dress this time, and she felt distinctly out of place next to Solf who looked sophisticated in his white suit.

She looked up at Solf and said, "I missed you in Turil when the war ended. I had hoped that you would come home when it ended." She blushed after her words and added, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Solf gently squeezed her hand as he said, "No, it's fine. I wanted to come home to Turil but I had to stay behind. There was a lot of things that the military need me to do after the war and as I state alchemist I was honor bound to do what needed to be done."

Lydia nodded as she said, "I'd bet there was a lot of people who felt thankful for your dedication. I'm sure it helped save a lot of lives." Solf chuckled as he said, "Well, a lot of people felt something because of my staying. Unfortunately, it was not always pleasant emotions." Lydia shook her head as she answered, "They should have been more thankful for you help. Not everyone would do that." Solf smirked lightly as he said, "Yes, not everyone has could do all that it takes to succeed like I do."

They paused as a waiter brought a basket of white rolls along with a bottle of fine wine. Lyida grabbed one one the rolls and smiled as she bit in, her children would love them. As the waiter served the wine, Lydia slipped a pair of rolls into her jacket pocket. Once the wine was pored, Lydia picked up her glass and sipped the wine. It was sweet and tasted good, but it seemed wrong to be drinking such an expensive wine when she could barely support her children.

Lydia put down her glass quickly as she asked, "Have you been in central long?" Solf paused as he said, "No, I only got here a few days ago. How about you Lydia? Have you been in this great city long?" Lydia paused as she said, "I've been here two and a half months."Solf leaned forward as he asked, "You don't have any romantic relationships now, do you?" Lydia laughed as she answered, "No of course not! I wouldn't be here if I was in one! Why did you ask?"

Solf shrugged as he said, "I was just curios. But you don't have children do you?" Lydia's mouth felt dry and her heart rate picked up as she answered, "No, I don't have any children. Anyway, it would be too difficult to take care of kids with the help of a father." Solf nodded as he said, "That makes sense, besides, it would be hard to have kids and not me in a relationship." Lydia nodded lightly and felt thankful when the waiter brought their food.

Lydia watched as soup, stuffed buns, rice, and plenty of something called sushi was placed on the table. The conversation paused as they put food on their plates. All of the food tasted good, but Lydia found that she preferred the sushi and buns. Solf nodded and Lydia asked him carefully, "And what are you doing Solf? Can you tell me, or is it a secret?"

Solf paused and leaned in before he whispered, "I'm looking for somebody for the military." Lydia leaned forward as she asked, "Who is it?" Solf paused before he answered, "I'm looking for a man, an Ishvalan man. The military has been trying to find this man for a while now?" Lydia swallowed, an Ishvalan man? What had the guy done to attract the military's attention? She whispered a single worded question, "Why?"Solf stared straight into Lydia's eyes as he said, "Murder. This man has been going about Amestris murdering state alchemists." Lydia swallowed as she whispered, "Be carefull Solf, if he's targeting state alchemists, he might try to kill you."

Solf smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will be fine." He gently squeezed Lydia's hands before he leaned forward to brush his lips against her. Lydia smiled as she kissed him back briefly then leaned back as she laughed. She flinched when she noticed the time and said, "I'm sorry, its gotten late and I have to go." Solf nodded and said, "I'd like to see you soon if we can manage it." Lydia nodded and said, "We could do something on Friday maybe. Solf nodded and asked, "What do you what to do?" Lida smiled as she said, "Surprise me."

Lydia hesitated by the food, there never was enough to go around, so it seemed wasteful to leave it there. she was surprised when Solf said, "You can take that with you, they do allow that." Lydia smiled as Solf called over the waiter and had him bring containers with the check, which Solf paid.

As they stepped out of the restaurant Solf asked, "Can I walk you home?" Lydia shook her head as she answered, "Not this time Solf." He nodded and leaned it to press a warm kiss against her lips before he left.

Lydia smiled as she walked to the small tent that she and the kids called home. She laughed as they predictably scurried out of the tent to greet her. She helt out the bags with the containers and said, "I brought dinner." She watched her children faces light up as they hurried inside to grab the few plates and bowls that they had taken years ago from her mothers house. Lydia handed each of her children two of the six rolls that she had snuck out before she spit the food into thirds.

Lydia smiled as she watched Aaron, Elsie, and Edgar eat. She had found quickly that the simple act of being able to provide for her children brought happiness to her life. As she watched them eat, Lydia decided that she wouldn't tell Solf about them at least for a long time. She just wasn't willing to take a chance and loose her beloved children over it.

* * *

**So, how did I do with Kimblee? I thought I did alright. There is still more to come so please review.**


End file.
